Death is not the end
by Tsunashi777
Summary: Please , look inside . This is idea never used before


**Death is the only beginning **

Hi dear readers and authors of Fanfiction , there is another challenge of mine and this time it is Naruto + Akame ga kiru crossover . We are all familiar that there are many stories with Naruto charecters being send in Akame verse , but what about Akame charecters being in Naruto verse ?

In this challenge matter is about one of my favourite female charecters of Akame verse . Chelsea. She was very interesting character : bright , cheerful , teasing , intelligent ,beautiful and kind enough . While I don't like fact of her killing Bors (even if he get not dangerous without Teigu), it was pretty sad for her to die like this .

In this challenge Chelsea is reincarnated in Naruto verse . There are few possibilities of how can this develop into very interesting plot and her age .

Chelsea is 3 years older then Naruto ,but she managed to do feats alike to that of Itachi's during his time in konoha. Natural prodidgy in shinobi arts , praised as the best of her generation . At age 7, Chelsea graduated from the Academy at the top of her class; at age 10 she passed the Chunin exam , at the age 16 eventually became jounin .

Chelsea is childhood friend of Naruto and study with him in Academy , proved in Academy as incredibly talented , praised by proctors and genius student. At all get high scores not only in theory , but also in practice (Guess can have mental trauma of her death bcz of relying exclusively on her Teigu, not having other combat skills). You have freedom to either put her as fourth member of team 7 or eventually replace Sakura's existence with Chelsea.

**Pairing : **I think will be interesting to pair Naruto with Chelsea . Seriously,those two will be adorable to see together, both have necessary details to form perfect couple .

If you pick Chelsea being older then Naruto in few years , she can be his guardian and they can share some sister-brother bond, but while Naruto can call her nee-san(Older sister) , Chelsea can be charmed by his personality and develop feelings to him , finally claim him officially after he get old enough (probably during Shipuden events). If they are same age category , then she will be among people , who accepted Naruto no matter what and stay with him . Such friendship might eventually form Naruto's love to her instead of to Sakura.

**Abilities : ** While Chelsea is silent killer type of fighter , I think she can develop few other talents and skills , considering fact that she died bcz of heavily rely on Teigu (might even cause trauma to get stronger and survive especially without Teigu and in world like this). She is very suitable to be Anbu or Medical nin like Tsunade , Kabuto or Sakura, thus Chelsea can apprenticeship from Tsunade and became student of Slug princess ,eventually surpass her with time. Bcz of being student of Sanin , Chelsea can get strong medical ninjutsu talents, Katsuyu summoning , chakra control(terrifying power of Tsunade) and other techniques of Tsunade(even **Strength of a Hundred Seal** ), becoming protégé of Slug princess sanin. Idea of being Tsunade's apprentice even stronger then Sakura(Shipuden) can work if Chelsea only bit older Naruto.

Chelsea can have few elements of Chakra , most suitable with her up to 4 . Most suitable there will be , in my opinion, such like Water,Fire,Lightning,Wind. No matter what age category is Chelsea you can also give her Kekkei Genkai or even create your own(but do everything with mind). Chelsea's power level can be around that league of strongest in her generation.

**Changes : **If Chelsea is older then Naruto , she would be his guardian , but she will also take care of his training , eventually teach him such thing like chakra control, how to use his element chakra and also helped him to learn how to use chakra chains from his mother(using records about Kushina's abilities) . Naruto will be like Jiraya , not very stupid , but intelligent enough . I pretty sure that the reason of his idiot persona is not having someone around as family figure or mentor , with Chelsea he will be way stronger then at the beginning of series .

You also have freedom to add evens of fillers and movies.

**Teigu : **While this is Naruto verse , I have no problems if Naruto get one or few teigu in his arsenal, it will be amusing to see, but don't overdo there.

Have freedom in realization of this idea , hope some good author pick it . Thank you for attention


End file.
